Kev-Mas Colcha
Kev-Mas Colcha, was a Male Human who proved to be an influential figure in Templar history. Kev-Mas was born in the year 45 BBY on Mindor, to Ric and Karin Colcha. Biography Early Life (45 BBY–19 BBY) Not much was known about Kev-Mas' childhood, except that he was abducted by the Sun Guard at a very early age and trained to become one of them. Little did he know, he was already being targeted by the ever scheming Darth Sidious to eventually become an Emperor's Hand, and had used his influence as a Sith to convince the Sun Guard to take him. Sun Guard Around 30 BBY, Kev-Mas had begun his career as a Sun Guard, shortly before Sidious had consolidated him and the other Sun Guards on Thyrsus system under his command. After this, he was assigned to guard Sidious' stronghold on Coruscant. Regardless of his force sensitivity, the Jedi could not detect him for the same reasons they could not detect the building he resided in. Here, he climbed the ranks of the Sun Guard, while secretly being groomed for eventual service as an Emperor's Hand in the process. Emperor's Shadow Guard (19 BBY–9 BBY) Kev-Mas' first mission as an Emperor's Shadow Guard was to investigate riots in Coruscant's Undercity, of which the Empire lost several squads of Stormtroopers in attempts to stop them. The Emperor and Kev-Mas' Inquisitor commander personally believed a Jedi to be at hand, and he sent Kev-Mas to investigate. Lo and behold, there was a Jedi leading the riots, using Battle Meditation to strengthen the resolve and fighting prowess of the rioters. Kev-Mas engaged the Jedi, while his elite team of Shadow Stormtroopers engaged the rioters. A brutal battle ensued, but as soon as Kev-Mas gained an edge on the Jedi and killed him, the rioters were soon overwhelmed by the combined force of the Shadow Stormtroopers and the Shadow Guard Kev-Mas. Mysterious Force User Some time in 10 BBY, Kev-Mas was asked to take care of a Force User who was seen destroying several Imperial Garrisons on Tatooine. When he got to the base he was supposed to rendezvous with additional reinforcements at, he found them all dead, some maimed by lethal cuts of a lightsaber, and some shocked to death. Expressing his frustration and anger that his reinforcements had been killed, he let out a loud Force Scream. This got the Force User behind the attacks out into the open where Kev-Mas could see him, as he knew that Kev-Mas' Force Scream could potentially cause the building to collapse on him. Kev-Mas, then immediately sensed something suspicious when he saw him, although not knowing he was the Force User for sure or even a Force User at all, and immediately asked him to show his identification. The Force User, then, to Kev-Mas' surprise, took out a lightsaber, and engaged him in combat. This Force User could harness the Force as a whole. He had somehow found a way to harness Dark Arts while still maintaining control over himself, although was more aggressive than a Jedi. Obviously, Kev-Mas tried to kill him or capture him. He proved to be too difficult. Kev-Mas, beaten and bruised, his will to fight crushed, asked this mysterious man how he had been able to escape all this time, and beat him, yet not kill him. He replied, mysteriously, “In time you will know too,” and then vanished. After receiving news of his failure, Kev-Mas was punished by the Emperor, in a wrenching torture that saw himself become blinded due to a genetic defect. In the surgery given afterwards to give him cybernetic eyes, the Emperor also ordered a secret implant of strange Sith origins be placed inside of him, which granted the Emperor complete and total control over him until he died, which he did not plan to ever have happen. In an essence, Kev-Mas was now under complete and total control of the Emperor, and would show absolute obedience and dedication, or die. Emperor's Hand (9 BBY–4 ABY) One year later, in 9 BBY, the Emperor's little experiment with Kev-Mas had proven to be a success, and he had proven himself in the eyes of the Emperor, enough to be granted the title of Emperor's Hand. With the implant the Emperor had placed in Kev-Mas, in addition to the normal telepathic control he had over all Emperor's Hands, he quickly proved to be an extremely efficient extension of the Emperor's will, and completed countless operations with sheer unwavering loyalty. Rogue Jedi (4 ABY–12 ABY) Eventually, in 4 ABY he left the Empire, after not only the Emperor's first death that freed him from his control. He headed into exile, after finally looking into a Holocron that he found several years ago on a Jedi he had slain, which intrigued him. This Holocron spoke of a new way to look at the Force to Kev-Mas, that there was no light or dark, that it was only defined by the actions of the user. It also said that if used properly, one could balance oneself, and use both sides of the force as one, for the greater good. When he left, he also took his Battalion of Stormtroopers, as well as his ''Gladiator''-class Star Destroyer, the ''Deathbringer'' with him. Along the way, he met up with a young Jedi by the name of Vincent Mikaru, who had shared the same beliefs with him on the Force. This inspired Kev-Mas to show him the Holocron that made him believe what he did. He also found a failed Old Republic Jedi by the name of Alix "Dha'Kad" Ye'eal, who had been traveling the space lanes and running odd jobs. Kev-Mas took him in as his apprentice, teaching him as well using the ancient holocron. Together, these three Jedi, supplemented by Kev-Mas' Battalion of Stormtroopers formed the Pirates of the Twilight, a Pirate Team that lived off of the philosophy taught in the Holocron, by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but sometimes keeping the money to make ends meet. Templars of Twilight (12 ABY–29 ABY) Eventually, in their travels, the four stumbled across Dade Leviathan. They initially tried to rob him, and were successful, until they attempted to board his ship, where they refused to continue after he revealed he was a Jedi, and not only that, but a Jedi like them. Trusting that he wouldn't kill them right then and there, they disengaged their weapons, and immediately apologized, saying that it was a mistake. Dade, upon this happening, demanded that they repair his ship, and that they follow him to an unknown set of coordinates. The four complied, but at first they were a bit skeptical of his second request. Nevertheless, they followed him, to the secret location: Zonama Sekot, and the three Jedi were inducted into the Templars of Twilight, while the Stormtroopers still refused to leave, swearing their loyalty to the order, becoming the founding members of the Twilight Trooper Corps. Discovery of the Midgard Sector Some time after the Battle of Zonama Sekot, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, Kev-Mas found this sector of planets, from a disturbance in the force that he followed, after journeying close enough to the Sector, from a mishap with his hyperdrive that left him in the area. The disturbance happened to be a war between the two force orders that lived in seclusion in the Sector, the Dökkátrú and Ljósátrú Paladins. Kev-Mas, was brought to the decision to intervene when he intercepted transmissions (archaic technology however), that told of why they were fighting. They were fighting because one group, the Dökkátrú Paladins, wanted to expand their territory, with their new spacefaring vessel that was under construction, while another group, the Ljósátrú Paladins, were against that, and instead wanted to use that technology for exploration and make new scientific discoveries. Kev-Mas, seeing the danger in both proposals to the known Galaxy and/or to the two groups, landed his cloaked fighter, and, much to his surprise, he discovered that this war was used using the Force as a weapon, on both sides. The Ljósátrú Paladins used the lightside, while the Dökkátrú Paladins used the darkside. Kev-Mas eventually ended the war, using the diplomacy skills he rarely used, causing the two groups to join into one group that shared Kev-Mas' philosophy, and used scare tactics to keep them in their own region, telling them that there was nothing to be seen, and it was already being invaded by a foe so vicious that they would be annihilated with ease if they were seen (the Yuuzhan Vong, which were invading the Galaxy at that time). Also, Kev-Mas was given the old Dökkátrú Paladin Stronghold, on Muspelheim, complete with two Lava Dragons residing in the moat, however untrained, "should he ever need refuge from the predators invading the unknown space." Also, the caverns under the structure are home to several Lava Mynocks. Death in Fire One year later, when Zonama Sekot traveled to Coruscant (then Yuuzhan'tar) to help the Galactic Alliance take it back, Kev-Mas was one of several Templars (known to the Galaxy as Jedi) piloting Zonama Sekotan fighters in the battle. He died heroically in battle, after taking on a squadron of Coralskippers alone. He actually managed to defeat the squadron, unfortunately, his jubilation turned to panic as he realized he was now being pursued by a Miid ro'ik warship. Knowing he probably wouldn't get out of there alive, and seeing the opportunity to die in a blaze of glory (which happened to be his preferred death), he focused on the destructive energies of the force he specialized in, and looped his fighter around, and slammed into the hull of the ship, causing a massive explosion of flame and force energy. At that moment, he became one with the force, which in turn would help make his family into a dynasty in the Templars. Kev-Mas Colcha's legacy Kev-Mas died doing what he loved, and ironically, over the very planet in which he was born. At his funeral, upon his request when he was still alive, his friend Vincent Mikaru recited one of his poems, called Death in Fire. "When you don't know what comes next for you, Don't fear for the worse, Prepare for it, so you might live... Live for honor, glory, death in fire! When the enemy comes pounding at your door, Don't crawl away and hide, Get yourself up and fight... Fight for honor, glory, death in fire! When death comes knocking on your door, Don't leave unnoticed, Go forth and conquer, before you die... Die for honor, glory, death in fire!" Personality and Traits Kev-Mas was Control Freak of sorts that was rash at times, and tended to let his temper get the best of him. He had a strong sense of honor, which is odd given his early history as a cold blooded killer. He was also a visionary of sorts, and had an extremely active imagination. He liked working on his starship, piloting, the thrill of battle, and Heavy Isotope Music, while he disliked excessive silence, ass kissing, pretentiousness, lack of respect. He tended to pace when excited or nervous, and couldn't sit still either when that was the case. Equipment Armor/Clothing Kev-Mas Colcha wore the standard armor of a Emperor's Shadow Guard, even after he left the Empire, although after he left the Empire, he replaced the cloak with a black cape clasped to the chestplate with clasps featuring the Colcha Family Insignia. After becoming a Templar, he helped with the design of the Fire Warrior Fiber Armor. Kev-Mas then wore this armor as well as his old Shadow Guard Armor, especially when he couldn't risk the exposure he got when he wore his Shadow Guard Armor. Cybernetic Eyes/HUD Kev-Mas also had cybernetic implants for eyes, which were equipped with a state of the art Heads-up display, that provided him with sensors scans, information pulled from the HoloNet, vital signs of himself or persons within sight, and more. This HUD was activated in certain modes at his command. One example would be when he entered his ship, he could trigger the HUD to turn onto the Ship's Systems by flipping a switch in the cockpit that transmitted a signal to the implants. However, for certain things that didn't necessarily use a vehicle, ship, or computer terminal, such as zooming in on a target, and other visual systems, Kev-Mas had to use certain verbal commands, or a switch located in his armor. Vehicles Kev-Mas owned a custom transport that he used throughout the Galactic Civil War and beyond, known as the Crimson Phoenix, as well as his custom Starfighter, the Crimson Dagger. Skills and Talents Kev-Mas was a skillful practitioner in Lightsaber Combat and the Force, as well as being adept at Piloting and Tactics. He employed the unorthodox form, Tsurugi Kyouran, to great effectiveness. Kev-Mas, also was highly skilled in the use of offensive Force Powers, such as Force Lightning. Behind the Scenes The poem recited at Kev-Mas' funeral, Death in Fire was adapted from a song of the same name by the Melodic Death Metal band Amon Amarth. Category:Emperor's Shadow Guards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Colcha Family Category:Grey Masters of the Twilight Templars Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha Category:Natives of Mindor Category:Sun Guards Category:Emperor's Hands